


Flowers on a Friday Afternoon

by NerdyGayEvan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGayEvan/pseuds/NerdyGayEvan
Summary: Tsukishima Kei had one job.Get the flowers for his mom’s birthday. Get out. Don’t go to the flower shop again for another year.But a certain adorable freckled cashier named Yamaguchi had completely ruined that.





	Flowers on a Friday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello I'm finally back with another fic  
> enjoy some more tsukkiyama fluff
> 
> prompt from an anon on tumblr:  
> TsukkiYama, Tsukki buying flowers for his mom's birthday in the shop Yams works part time as a florist. When he went to buy the flowers, Tsukki was so awestruck of Yams, he said that it is for his sick mother, so that he will have a chance to visit Yams more :)
> 
> this was pretty quickly written after I saw that prompt it's just so cute omg

Tsukishima Kei had one job.

Go in, buy the flowers, get out. His mom’s birthday was tomorrow, and he’s done this for the past few years.

So when he goes to the same old flower shop down the street on a Friday afternoon, he expects everything to be the same. But it’s not.

Not when said flower shop has gained the most adorable freckled employee that Tsukishima has ever seen.

For most of that trip to the flower shop, Tsukishima stayed near the side of the store, looking through the assortment of flowers until he found the ones he recognized as his mom’s favourite. As he brought them to the counter, he started to panic.

_Is it too late to google how to talk to a cute boy? Kei, calm down. It’s not like you’ll ever see him again. But... I want to see him again, just look at his face how can I go on never seeing that again? Wait. What if he thinks I’m buying these for a girlfriend or boyfriend? Then he’ll think I’m taken. He can’t think that. Why am I thinking so much about this I just need to buy the damn flowers!_

At that point, he’d been standing there for so long that the freckled cashier asked if he needed help with anything. Tsukishima froze in place for a solid few seconds, before replying, “Uh, I’ll just, buy these.” He looked down at the floor awkwardly as he walked up to the counter. _Why am I being so awkward. I’m never this awkward. What is going on._

He put the flowers on the counter. The adorable cashier started, “Are these for-” to which Tsukishima interrupted to finish, “My mom. They’re for my mom. She’s... in the hospital.” _Why did I say that. That was a lie. Idiot._ He knew full well that he said that so he’d have a good excuse to come back here and see the stupidly adorable freckled cashier.

He thought now to check his name tag. _Yamaguchi._ He needed to see Yamaguchi again.

Tsukishima was snapped out of his thoughts by Yamaguchi once again, when he sympathized by saying, “Oh, I hope she gets better soon.” Tsukishima was tempted to reply, but felt like he’d probably make the conversation even weirder. So he just bought the flowers and left.

\---

Tsukishima Kei had one job.

Get the flowers for his mom’s birthday. Get out. Don’t go to the flower shop again for another year.

But a certain adorable freckled cashier named Yamaguchi had completely ruined that.

There he was, exactly two weeks later, on another Friday afternoon, walking to the flower shop down the street. He’d never been there at any time other than the day before his mom’s birthday, but he had a different reason to go back. A much gayer reason.

He was gonna get Yamaguchi’s number.

Tsukishima walked into the store, and immediately smiled at the sight of Yamaguchi. Then he decided that probably looked stupid and forced himself to stop smiling. Yamaguchi was currently helping another customer look for a certain type of flower, and that’s when Tsukishima realized. _It’s gonna look real weird if I don’t buy any flowers._

So he went back to the familiar side of the store, found his mom’s favourite type of flower, and got just one this time. He wasn’t going to spend too much money on what was basically his ticket to see this cute boy.

He held onto the flower and pretended to browse the shelves until the two other customers in the store left. He felt like it’d be easier to talk to this boy without other people around.

He mentally prepared himself during the time it took for people to leave, but as he walked up to the counter, all that went out the window. He was once again face to face with the cutest cashier he’d ever seen.

“Um. Hi.” He set the single flower down onto the counter.

“For your mom again? Is she getting any better?” Yamaguchi asked, remembering Tsukishima’s lie.

Goddamn, his voice is cute. I’m gonna need to hear that again. “Yeah, a bit. I hope she’s out of the hospital soon.”

Then he made eye contact with the boy for the first time. It lasted a few seconds too long, before Tsukishima realized, finished paying for the flower, and rushed out of the store.

_Dammit, I didn’t get his number. But... I did get to see how cute his eyes are. Why is everything about him so damn adorable?_

\---

Tsukishima Kei gave himself one job: get Yamaguchi’s phone number.

It was a much different job than his original job, but they both involved going to the flower shop down the street. He _was_ going to go exactly two weeks later, once again, but he got impatient and went on the next Monday after another week had passed.

He walked into the shop, fully expecting his freckled flower crush to be there, behind the counter, but he was not. There was just some girl, who he barely even had to look at to know it was not Yamaguchi. Tsukishima took one look around the place and stepped out, hoping to appear as a confused shopper who had just walked into the wrong store.

Tsukishima frustratedly walked home, realizing that he should have gone on at least the same day of the week. Yamaguchi probably didn’t work there all the time.

\---

A few days later, when it was Friday afternoon once again, Tsukishima walked down to the flower shop with a plan. _Go in. Walk to the counter. Ask for his number. Thank him. Leave._

He didn’t realize how incomplete his plan was until he had already entered the store.

At least Yamaguchi was there this time. With no customers talking to him already.

Tsukishima approached the counter. “Hi.”

Yamaguchi looked up from whatever he was doing. “Oh, hi! Is there anything I can help you with?”

Tsukishima froze. He was too quiet for the next few seconds, before blurting out, “I lied to you.” He mentally face palmed.

Yamaguchi looked confused. “About what?”

“My mom isn’t in the hospital. She’s fine. The first time I came was to get flowers for her birthday. I... I came back, to, um. See you.” This was already not going anything like he planned.

Yamaguchi looked confused, and lost for words, and Tsukishima could swear he saw a hint of a blush behind those adorable freckles. “W-why?” he asked.

“Well, um. You, you’re uh, really cute? And I, well, wanted to get your number. Maybe. I mean I-” Tsukishima stopped talking when he heard Yamaguchi giggling. He looked up after realizing he was once again awkwardly looking down, greeted with the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. They were both definitely blushing now.

Yamaguchi took out his phone. “Sure you can have my number, as long as I can get yours. And your name.”

“Oh, right, uh, I’m Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei.” He took Yamaguchi’s phone from where he held it out for him, and entered his phone number.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” the freckled boy replied as he entered his number into Tsukishima’s phone.

“Well, I’ll, uh, text you later? And maybe we can hang out?”

“Yeah, sounds good," Yamaguchi smiled. "Seeya later, Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi had a puzzled look on his face.

“What?” Tsukishima asked.

“That name is just asking for a nickname... Tsukki. I’m gonna call you Tsukki,” Yamaguchi decided, and smiled again.

Tsukishima smiled in return, unsure of how to respond to that. _Can he get any cuter?_ The two said their quick goodbyes, and Tsukishima couldn’t stop smiling on his way home.

_Maybe sometimes it’s okay to be awkward around a cute boy._

**Author's Note:**

> hh I wrote this so awkwardly
> 
> anyways give me feedback if you want more, that's what motivates me to actually write
> 
> maybe I'll try getting around to writing some of the prompts buried deep in my inbox sometime this summer


End file.
